Perfecto para mí
by Meyling
Summary: Escocia se da cuenta que le gusta la persona que nunca pensó que le gustaría, Japón. Hará todo lo que pueda con tal de acercarse y por lo menos tener una charla...aunque por culpa de Francia termine en algo mejor aún. Carck! denle una oportunidad!


Es re difícil escribir con tu madre mirando y una idea en la cabeza a medio terminar... Además perdí mi habilidad de escribir párrafos en segundos, hace mucho no escribo una historia...espero no haber perdido el toque

Bien, advierto Crack, amo la pareja xD

creo ser la primera en hacerlos pareja a este par OwO

sé que Escocia tiene nombres que no sé si son oficiales, yo le llamaré como el que tengo en el Rol Duncan McCormack 3

ojalá les guste~

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Hace poco me había dado cuenta de su presencia, de su piel nívea y su mirada perdida. Cuando empecé a analizarlo me di cuenta de que era esa persona que yo quería conmigo, callado, sumiso, tranquilo, tímido y educado.

Lo vería una vez más en la cumbre mundial, en el receso me acercaría a él y fumaría un poco para disimular que me lleva el diablo por no poder acercarme del todo...eso pensé en la mañana, mientras me arreglaba de una manera formal para ver a los demás países...toda esa parda de inútiles jugando a ser potencias

—...niñatos imbéciles... –susurré para mis adentros pensando en tener que soportar las peleas típicas–

Me arreglé la corbata y me di una última mirada al espejo, odiaba de sobremanera arreglarme tanto...pero quería causarle una buena impresión a esa persona especial.

Tomé el auto y conduje hundido en mis pensamientos hasta el edificio de conferencias, apenas puse un pie en el suelo prendí un nuevo cigarrillo y me fui fumando por los pasillos, al llegar a la sala me fui a una ventana para no dejar el ambiente pasado a humo...sabía que a él no le gustaba el olor a tabaco

—Buenos días bunny... –saludé con desgano a mi hermano menor, el nombrado frunció un poco sus enormes cejas y luego soltó una frasecita cortés–

—Good morning... –me miró de pies a cabeza y sonrió con sorna– oye Scott —¿Desde cuando andas tan arreglado?

—Desde antes que te crecieran esas cejotas –me burlé soltándole el humo en la cara–

—Tu también las tienes!

—Pero las mías son "cejas gruesas" las tuyas son "cejotas gruesas" –me miró fastidiado y antes de que me respondieran escuché su tono de voz–

—Konnichi wa minna-san~ –saludó cordial abrazando una carpeta contra su pecho–

Mi jodido hermanito le sonrió y fue saludarle, quedando yo en un segundo plano. Me llevé el cigarrillo a los labios mirándoles con celos. Llegó el bullicioso emancipado del conejo que tengo por hermano y empezó la reunión; gritos, quejas, gráficos, más peleas y gritos...un desastre mundial. Miré a mí amado japonés que intentaba dar su opinión pero su suave voz era opacada por todos, le miré que se frustraba y se quedaba con la cabeza agachada, jugando con sus dedos tiernamente. Le di una mirada certera a Alemania para que hiciera algo, mientras peñiscaba un poco al bulliciosos coreano al lado mío para que se quedara tranquilo de una puñetera vez

—SILENCIO TODOS! –gritó de una vez y al fin mis oídos dejaron de doler–

—ve~ ya es hora de comer? –se escuchó al italiano idiota ese y todos le dieron la razón, en especial el enmancipado–

—al McDonald! –y salió como alma que se la lleva el diablo–

Más de alguien reclamó esta actitud pero a fin de cuentas todos salieron de la sala lentamente, prendí un cigarro y también salí de la sala. Miré a todos lados para encontrar a Kiku, caminé rápidamente por los pasillos buscando a los demás asiáticos por si estaba con ellos pero nada, salí a la parte trasera del edificio, en donde estaba echa una semi-plaza con bancas, una pileta, arbustos y ese tipo de cosas

—me lleva el diablo... –solté al no encontrarle pero no fue grata mi sorpresa al verle en una banca algo alejada, a la que le daba la sombra de un árbol–

Estaba sentado con las piernas juntas y sobre estas una pequeña cajita plástica... lo que supuse era su almuerzo. Me metí entre los arbustos y árboles para llegar tras el árbol que le daba la sombra y fumar tranquilamente, dejando que el humo le envolviese

—...mmhg –escuché que se quejó y sonreí–

Se levantó y fue a ver de donde venía el humo rodeando el árbol, al verme fumando frunció un poco su entrecejo, pero no me importó mucho, ya me habían comentado de su incapacidad para enojarse

—Duncan-san...puede dejar de fumar un momento...estoy comiendo y el humo me ahoga...

Le miré de reojo y lancé el cigarrillo al suelo fuertemente, dándole un pisotón. Dio un pequeño sobresalto por mi actitud pero la verdad no era para intimidarle, simplemente yo era así

—y que almuerzas? –pregunté mirando hacia el cielo desinteresadamente–

—arroz con curry y pulpitos de vienesa... –dijo sin entender mucho el cambio de —tema–...usted no almuerza?

—No...comeré algo al llegar a mi casa

—Quiere un poco de mi bento?

—Bento?

—De mi almuerzo –dijo con una semi-sonrisa por mi ignorancia–

Fue a la banca y tomó el envase plástico, le seguí sin mucho interés (que era una total mascara de que no tenía idea como comportarme en estos momentos) y me senté al lado de él manteniendo una distancia decente para que no se sintiera incomodo

—tenga –me ofreció los palillos pero no tenía idea de cómo usarlos, los tomé entre mis manos y los miré sin saber que decir–

—... –intenté ponerlos entre mis dedos pero uno se cayó y me di con la palma de la mano en la cara, fastidiado–

—P-pasa algo?

—No tengo idea como se usan estas cosas... –comenté en un susurro sin cambiar mi expresión–

—Oh...entonces...

—Me... puedes dar tu? –susurré desviando la mirada con un pequeño sonrojo, era realmente cursi hacer eso pro necesitaba acercarme a él de alguna manera–

Hubo un pequeño e incomodo silencio, donde él jugó un poco con sus dedos, tomó los palitos y cogió un "pulpo" de vienesa, para luego acercarlo a mi cara

—t-tenga... –dijo acercándomelo al rostro tímidamente, como si le fuera a morder–

Me sentí algo idiota haciendo eso pero abrí mi boca y me comí lo que me daba. Desviaba la mirada en todo momento, estaba avergonzado, me sentía idiota y hasta me estaba arrepintiendo de haberme acercado a mi amado japonés

—i-is good... –le dije y él hizo una pequeña sonrisa–

—que bien que le guste~ –me dijo comiendo algo de su propia comida–

En esos minutos, me sentí extrañamente pleno, calmado, relajado, hasta podría decir que alegre. El amor vuelve idiota a las personas, y creo que estaba haciéndome idiota a mí también, ojala esto no me pegue muy fuerte no quiero terminar como todos los demás países discutiendo de tonteras en las reuniones y riéndome como atarantado...creo que me dio un tic en el ojo

—quiere más? –escuché en un susurro mientras con los palitos me acercaba un montoncito de arroz–

—s-sure... –tartamudeé nervioso, abriendo la boca nuevamente y acercándome a él para recibir la comida–

Por suerte estábamos solos en este lugar, creo que no me hubiera dado el valor de hacer esta cursilería con él me pregunto ¿en que estará pensado? ¿Se sentirá incomodo? Agité un poco mi cabeza apartando esos pensamientos.

Me carcomían las ganas de sacar un cigarrillo y fumarlo ahí mismo, movía una pierna nervioso y jugaba con mis dedos

—tome el ultimo trocito –me dijo acercándome un "tentáculo" de vienesa–

Otra vez abrí mi boca y comí lo que me daba, mirándole de reojo como sonreía suavemente. Empecé a idear una conversación amena, algo que no le aburra y que nos mantuviera ocupados. Le regale una pequeña y nerviosa sonrisa mientras empezaba a susurrar las palabras

—cocinas bien... –fue lo unico que se me ocurrió decir y me sentí el idiota mas grande del mundo, le había ganado por kilómetros al gordo americano–

—en serio?...me gusta cocinar de todo tipo de cosas

—me gustaría probarlas –me sonrojé suavemente (otra vez)–

—si quiere puedo traerle almuerzo la próxima junta, no va a hacerle bien esperar tanto por la comida

—don't worry... –también es atento...un punto más para él– estoy acostumbrado aunque...no sería mal~

Empezamos a conversar de comida, almuerzos, tiempos de comida y cosas así, yo me distraía a ratos y le miraba los labios y los gestos que hacía, le seguía analizando, buscando algo en contra pero la verdad era muy poco lo que podía encontrarle malo, tal vez ¿habla muy bajo? Eso es bueno...así no me molesta ¿su estatura? Pfff eso que tiene que ver? ...en fin...

—algún día podríamos cocinar juntos... –dije al aire aunque en verdad era toda una proposición para que fuera a mi casa–

—si usted quiere~ por mi ningún problema

No aguanté mucho y encendí un cigarrillo, después de todo no estaba comiendo. Me miró con desaprobación y tal vez algo de resignación, yo le di una enorme calada y solté el humo lentamente, eso me relajaba

—sabe que eso le puede causar cancer o no? –fruncí el entrecejo, no es la primera vez que me lo dicen–

—I know...pero no dejaré mi vicio por eso...de algo tengo que morirme a fin de cuentas, además...un país no se muere tan fácil

—tiene razón en eso...pero debe cuidarse

—no es para tanto –le palmee el hombro–

Seguimos conversando más amenamente, a ratos me reía suavemente agarrando bien mi cigarrillo para que no cayera, de la nada estábamos sentados mas juntos, yo me acercaba poquito a poquito y a veces rozaba su mano la cual estaba apoyada en la banca.

Miramos la hora y empezamos a caminar hacia dentro del edificio, iba a terminar el receso. Estábamos subiendo las escaleras cuando entre charla y charla, pisó mal un escalón y cayó de rodilla en las escaleras, apenas alcancé a agarrarle de un brazo para que no cayera por completo

—are you okay? –le pregunté agachándome a su altura mientras él seguía con las rodillas apoyadas en los escalones y frotándose la mano que alcanzó a azotar contra el suelo–

—si...estoy bien... –me susurró levantando la mirada para verme a los ojos, solo ahí noté que estaba jodidamente apegado a él–

Sin darme cuenta, me había apegado mucho a él y nuestras narices estaban a centímetros una de la otra, cuando subió su rostro y sus ojos dieron con los míos creo que mi corazón paró de latir unos segundos.

Otros países venía subiendo pero ignoré eso cuando, de repente, Kiku apegó fuertemente sus labios a los míos, haciendo que mis mejillas compitieran con el rojo de mi cabello. Me sentí en el cielo al notar sus suaves labios sobre los míos, deslicé una mano a su nuca y le apegué más sin poder evitar empezar a mover mis labios sobre los suyos, humedeciéndolos. Abrí un poco mis ojos y al verle la cara noté que mantenía los ojos muy abiertos como impresionado, rápidamente puso sus manos en mi pecho y se separó sentándose en los escalones para mirar hacia atrás. Ahí estaba Francia, con una sonrisa que no se la borraría ni a palos y ahí entendí todo: el jodido desgraciado wine Bastard lo había empujado contra mi...luego de irnos lo mataba, de verdad lo mataba, lo haría añicos!

—w-watashi...etto... –empezó a tartamudear poniéndose colorado también–

—tranquilo Kiku...ese imbécil te empujó no? –él asintió– entonces no tienes de que preocuparte... –me levanté y le tendí la mano– ..vamos~

Se levantó de las escaleras y llegamos arriba, casi todos los países habían pasado delante de nosotros cuando sentí su mano agarrarme del brazo, apoyó su cabeza en mi espalda y me quedé quieto, helado, tieso, casi sin respirar. La puerta se cerró y nos quedamos afuera, aún sin movernos un milímetro

—yo...le gusto...no? –preguntó suavemente aún escondiendo s cara en mi espalda, lo notaba claramente–

La pregunta me dejó peor, empecé a sudar frío...hasta m tiritó el labio inferior, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que el cigarrillo se me había caído no sé donde...y ni cuenta me había dado por estar conversando con Kiku. Tenía que serle sincero a fin de cuentas así que asentí pronunciando un leve "ajá". Sentí como se separaba de mi espaldas y al girarme vi que sonreía un poco, mirando el suelo

—lo supe por la manera que tomó mi nuca para besarme –se llevó las manos a los labios y yo inconcientemente hice lo mismo– ...e-estuvo...bueno...

—de verdad?...sabes...yo... –no sabía que decirle y me sentía cada vez más tonto–

—tenemos que volver a la sala de juntas –me cortó–

—e-está bien...

Me di media vuelta y empecé a caminar, él tomó mi mano y luego abrazó mi brazo, me sorpendí pero al mirarle caminar a mi lado la verdad no me molestó, entrecrucé nuestros dedos y seguí caminado

—¿aún está en pie la propuesta de cocinar juntos? –susurró sin mirarme–

—Yes~

Tal vez no haya conquisto su corazón a la primera...pero creo que ya estoy a pasos de hacerlo~

...me pregunto si se habrá fijado en que estoy más arreglado que de costumbre (Uu)

.

.

.

**Extra**

Llamé a franchute ese para hacerle un par de puteadas por empujar a Kiku de esa manera, pero cuando empezamos a hablar del tema me dejó callado

—pero mon ami~ el olor del amor estaba en el aire~ hubiera sido muy malvado de mi parte no participar de cupido entre ustedes –no lo veía pero sabía a ciencia cierta que estaba sonriendo–

—WAH THE HELL YOU...?

—Ay mon ami! Soy el país del amour~ yo sé cuando alguien está enamorado~

—eres un desgraciado... –fue lo único que pude decirle para luego cortar con la cara roja, prendí un cigarrillo y me quedé pensando–... ¿de verdad se me notaba?

**Fin!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Lo terminó- FUCK YEAH!

No sabía que final darle en verdad, quería hacerle un final abierto, tal vez con segunda parte si me dejan reviews que así lo quieran!

Bueno, ojalá les haya gustado este crack! 3

Cuidense, estudien harto, coman sano y sean fujoshis~~ (?)

**Nadie se muere por dejar un review, me hacen feliz si me dejan uno la verdad~~**


End file.
